


Wild Gets Fucking Stabbed Lmao

by froggychaiirs



Series: Wild Angst Central [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mild Gore, Stabbing, Vomiting, Wild (Linked Universe) Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggychaiirs/pseuds/froggychaiirs
Summary: wild gets fucking stabbed. that's it. nothing more
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Wild Angst Central [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646236
Comments: 9
Kudos: 153





	Wild Gets Fucking Stabbed Lmao

Wild let out strained squeak, feeling something sharp stab into his side. The teen winced, slowly feeling blood beginning to ooze out of the open wound. The boy glanced around the now empty forest. _Cool, the guy’s gone. This is,,,, per f e ct,,_ he thought to himself, anxiety rising up inside of him. Wild took a step forward, only for his legs to give out beneath him. The blonde hit the ground, letting out a choked sob as he felt the sword dig deeper into his flesh. “Shit,,” he mumbled, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. The teen groaned, managing to push himself up into a sitting up position against one of the many trees in the forest. He groaned loudly, exhaling as his entire body felt as if it were on fire. Wild glanced down at the knife in his side, his own blood sticking to the weapon.

_Twi was gonna be so disappointed,,,_

Wild inhaled shakily, slowly wrapping his fingers around the sword's handle. He knew this was a bad idea, a really really bad idea. The teen squeezed his eyes shut, swiftly yanked the knife out of his side. And oh boy did he regret doing that. Wild could feel the heat, beginning with the searing pain of the wound, but quickly spreading throughout his body. The nausea came without warning, threatening to overtake him. Wild's mouth filled with sticky saliva. Bile rose up into his throat.

_Fuck,,_

Wild vomited. Blood from his punctured gut spilled onto the pavement, along with his half-digested breakfast. The pain almost made him black out. His vision swam.

The teen wheezed, slumping against the tree. Everything just,,, _hurt._ He just wanted to go home. Wild curled in on himself, a wave of lightheadedness slamming down onto him. He couldn't just die here. So many people cared about him. He couldn't just leave them. Twi would never forgive himself if Wild just died,,

The teen sat up, struggling to push himself off the ground. Wild's side burned, shakily getting to his feet. He gripped tightly on the tree's bark, barely being able to keep himself.

_C'mon,,, I just,,_ he thought, his legs suddenly giving out beneath him. The teen let out a panicked squeak, roughly landing on the open wound. The blonde let out a pained sob, not even bothering to try and get back up.

_This is it. I'm going to die here,,,_ he thought. He gave up trying to be strong. The pain was simply too much for him. Way, way too much. No one was there to call him weak. Might as well let go.

Wild cried. He wept from the pain, from the feeling of helplessness. He cried from the absolute certainty that he would die. He wouldn’t get to say goodbye to Twi, to Time, to Wind. He wasn't going to be able to see them ever again. He couldn’t take it. He didn’t want to die.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i wanted wild getting stabbed and not getting any fucking help


End file.
